Simon Jerusalem
Simon Jerusalem (シモン・エルサレム) ) is one of the 4 protagonists and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He specializes in protection and close-ranged combat with the Light element as well. Role in Game Simon arc He and other heroes, they fight the Jabberwocky’s riots and protect the innocent from corruption. As Simon arc, the plot is different that involves biblically stories such as righteous and virgins rather than Alice stories. As Simon’s story mode, he searches for righteousness and justice to protect the humans from obsession of evil and corrects the mistakes that realize they made. Character Information Appearance Simon is a teenage boy of 18 years old with a short silver hair and deep blue eyes. He only wears a modified cleric uniform consist of purple long coat with gold lines, a large golden holy cross symbol on his back and purple and gold sleeve cuffs on each sleeve (his sleeve cuffs are similar to Aruto’s in his royal outfit he wears), his coat is almost covers a white long sleeve shirt under a blue vest with buttons, a purple ribbon tie with yellow lines and a golden cross brooch on the center on his ribbon, a dark green pants and a pair of purple boots. Personality Unlike Kasumi Tokiwa, Simon is little serious, righteous and proclaiming justice, he little seen smiling or joking about. Being a cleric, Simon is practitioner of a religion that worships the Jesus Christ and he affiliates of his Cleric Order; he focuses on the worships, virtues and justice. He is also rather polite, but he is courageous to facing the horrors of the satanic figures and even the betrayed one must be prosecuted. Quotes *"I shall cleanse this wilderness." *"Shaah, Lightning!" *"Purge from the darkness!" *"Take this!" *"Know your place!" *"Break!" *"Hiyaah!" *"Sting!" *"Divine Ascension!" *"Divine Revenant!" *"Heal!" *"Divine Stinger!" *"Stance of Faith!" *"Righteous punishment!" *"Shield... Charge!" *"Crucify the evil! Hiyaah!" *"Electric Smite!" *"Brace yourself!" (as performs Standard/Direction/Huge AoE/Ultimate Musou Attack) *"Drop from heavens!" (as performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"I shall purge the evil!" (as performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"Divine Avatar!" *"Fear the god's wrath!" *"I shall clean your sins!" *"The Light can never be extinguished by evil." *"My work as cleric is finished." *"I shall take note of your ability." *"Aruto Kirihara, you are well-versed in combat." *"Nice Sarara, you should not be disappoint me." *"Kasumi, do you have a justice to guide us?" *"You seem to be a higher Christ, mother." *"Risa, your scythe swing so fast like a grim reaper." *"The gods are cheering us, let's finish this battle!" *"This is not impatience, we must forward with care." *"Hero, can you help me out to finish this battle?" *"Risa, let's finish this battle with care." *"Mother, guide me please." *"You are a True Warrior in the world!" *"You are a True Alice in this world!" *"A heroic True Warrior in the world shall be remembered at will." *"My mother's holy magic is not equal on the battlefield." *"Witness the might of the Christ!" *"Heroes will never lose, but anytime they will be back..." *"My hero of Christ has fallen... to the hell... but, it could be a tragic end?" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Slash, second and third slash, a shield bash, then a diagonal upper slashing attack. Launches the enemy at last hit. : Simon shoots a bolt of holy energy to attack an enemy in front of him. Paralyze the enemy for a few seconds. , , ( ): Simon lifts the enemy with an upward sword slash followed by a bolt of lightning. The second input does a uppercut slash that lifts the enemy into the air again as well as send Simon into the air at the same time. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Simon hits frontal enemies by swinging his sword as he slowly advances. Tapping the ( ) button to attack continuously; at the final swing he twirls around and slashes to stun enemies. , , , , ( ), ( ): Simon slides forward and attack an enemy's shins, lifting the enemy slightly off the ground. Followed by a spinning slash and the final blow pull nearby enemies close to him and inflicting spiraling launch. , , , , : Simon dashes forward slightly to strike an enemy, dealing Physical Damage and breaking their defenses. , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Simon dashes quickly and swing his sword to attack enemies. Tapping the button to dash slash forward and the final blow inflicts spiraling launch on enemies. (This input requires Simon Jerusalem is Level 15) Direction, : Simon charge forward at in said direction up to 5m while swinging his sword to damage enemies. Launch enemies when hit. Dash Combo (Simon)( , ( ), ( ) during dash): Simon spins 1 around to slash enemies. It can follow by a second spinning slash to hit more enemies and the final one is horizontally and sweep it upwards to send his target airborne. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Simon does a quick upper slash in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo. , : Simon slashes enemies with his sword while landing to the ground to create shockwave of light. , , : Simon does a two slashes to hit the air juggled enemies and send them down to the ground with a dive kick. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Simon does a two slash air combo and midair version of C3-5. , , , , , ( ), ( ): Simon does a three slash air combo and spins around in midair to damage enemies and inflicting spiraling launch away from him. , , , , , : Simon does a four slash air combo and slam it to the ground to create shockwave of light to inflict spiraling launch away from him. , , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Simon does a five slash air combo and he spins round and slash multiple times per slash and inflicting spiraling launch away from him. (This input requires Simon Jerusalem is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Divine Ascension. Simon performs a regular attack during a successful block to launch an enemy with his shield. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Divine Revenant. Simon charge forward during a successful block to launch an enemy with his sword. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Divine Stinger: Simon takes delay with guarding shield and dashes forward with a bold stab in said direction up to 10 meters. When the enemies hit by a Simon’s stab attack, it inflicts spiraling launch away and damages them (This skill is learned from the start of Simon Jerusalem's Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Healing Aura: (Execute this skill by pressing the R1 button) Simon restores the HP of all allies within 4m, including him by 20%. While they having Healing Aura buff after cast, it heals itself for a percentage of one's maximum HP by 5% in every 2 seconds. The buff lasts for 30 seconds (This skill is learned from the start of Simon Jerusalem's Level). In Cutscene in Simon Arc, his skill is also used to heal the injured Kisa Misaki after fighting with a riot. *MP cost: 100 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Stance of Faith: Use this skill, then press the button during the time this skill is active to assume his defensive stance. He will block all enemy attacks and reflect holy damage to attacking enemies. Move to cancel the stance (This skill requires Simon Jerusalem is Level 10). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Righteous Divine: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Simon stands in a ready position while guarding his shield. Inflicts numerous slashes back and forth when press and hold the button. Press the button or the Storm Rush stance is over, he rams target with shield forward to inflict damage and spiral launch forward and damages them (This skill requires Simon Jerusalem is Level 30). During his Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush stance effect last 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Shield Charge: (Execute this skill by pressing the L1 button) Simon charges forward with his shield in front to deal damage. Physical damage received will be reduced while his skill is being used. It can be used on knocked down enemies (This skill requires Simon Jerusalem is Level 25). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Crucifer Devastation: (chargeable) Simon raises his sword as charges and gathers a burst of holy energy, and swings his sword furiously to create X-shaped slash followed by a holy explosion on the ground to inflict heavy damage and spiraling launch away and damages them. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Simon cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version, it creates a fissure on the ground and damage enemies after the explosion. Paralyze the enemies within the AOE for 6 sec (This skill requires Simon Jerusalem is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 25 seconds (uncharged), 50 seconds (charged) Electric Smite: Simon jumps up and crashes down with lightning. Electrocutes all enemies within a large radius at a certain probability and launches them. During his skill, Simon is invincible during his Electric Smite (This skill requires Simon Jerusalem is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Musou Attacks (Divine Combo) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Simon swings his sword left and right with quick, effective motions, ended with a spinning slash forward. At last hit launches the enemies. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Simon Jerusalem’s Level. , (Justice Crash) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Simon dives into the ground to produce a large shockwave of light which delivers a powerful heavy damaging attack from the air, dealing physical attack as damage over 5 meter AoE. Also bestows Simon with a temporary buff that stuns enemies by contact for 10 seconds. This Musou Attack is learned when Simon Jerusalem is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Grand Cross-slash) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Simon slashes his sword furiously in an X-shaped slash to shoots large powerful sword energy of light is created and fired at the facing direction at distance of 15 meters. Pushes enemies back when hit, damage and inflicts multiple hit several times. When the X-shaped sword energy hits the wall or at max range, it causes explosion that inflict heavy damage and spiral launches the enemies away from the explosion. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Simon Jerusalem is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Heaven's Spear): Simon hurls a electric spear to the front, which flies rapidly. After few seconds explodes and deals heavy damage to the target and enemies around it and launches them who affected. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Simon Jerusalem is Level 30 along and is usable with the R1 button. (Holy Burst) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Divine Combo): Simon impales his sword to the ground to release a column of light that attacks enemies within a circular area around him, dealing Light-attribute magical damage, inflicts heavy damage, multiple hit several times and launches all enemies up into the air between each hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Simon Jerusalem is Level 40. (Sword of Jesus) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Holy Burst): Simon charges and gathers a burst of holy energy to summons a massive sword that strikes enemies in front of him 3 times for heavy Light-attribute damage with the final one is Simon jumps into the air and slashes enemies in front followed by a massive damaging huge explosion, spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion. K.Oed enemies from Simon’s last slash of Sword of Jesus explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Simon Jerusalem is Level 50 along with Heavenly Ultimate. Burst Attack (Heavenly Ultimate) (Divine Avatar required and instead of Sword of Jesus): Simon raises his sword to charges the burst of holy energy and then hits enemies with shield before slashing horizontally numerous times. Then he broads swipes from left to right at a quick pace followed by a few more strikes after moving. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, Simon pauses in preparation for a final slash that sends foes flying with a massive damaging huge explosion. Inflicts massive damage and spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Simon’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Simon Jerusalem is Level 50. Special Features Simon uses Divine Avatar skill buff instead of Burst Mode. But his Divine Avatar acts like a Burst Mode with temporally invincibility effect. Divine Avatar: Simon uses his holy powers to give temporally double his movement speed, stats, gain unlimited MP and he became invincible. He also able to uses Burst Attack. Divine Avatar buff last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Simon Jerusalem relies heavily on his multiple hits and broad range. His sword has a long range similar to Aruto Kirihara's longsword, and he is arguably the character with the longest reach. He deals damage with both his shield and sword, making him a crowd killer. However, he doesn't deal much damage, and it is not recommended to use him to fight against enemy officers and bosses. Nonetheless, Simon is the only character who has the ability to withstand regular attacks due to his use of a shield and defensive stance via Stance of Faith that automatically guard from attack where came from rather than pressing and hold the L1 button. Also Simon is the only character that has a healing skill to keep both Simon Jerusalem and his allies alive and stay in fight instead of fall back and heal. On the downsides, Simon is seems to be a tricky drawbacks for experienced players to play this character. There three reasons of being downsides: low damage output unlike the 4 of the other heroes, little to lack of Crowd Clearing attacks right at the start of his level, and tricky to master with his counterattack moves (or extreme case, it might be risky for him to block strong enemy attacks). For starters or inexperienced players, ignoring this tricky counterattack moves and focusing on Simon's attack damage output by equipping a weapons with higher attack power (or have multiple offensive attributes) as well as learning more for crowd clearing skills and musou attacks. Weapons Unlock requirements Active from beginning of the game. Trivia *Simon Jerusalem is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His appearance and clothing are different than Aruto Kirihara with more engraving designs and he looks like Cleric class's waiter outfit from Dragon Nest with holy Christ theme. *His personality is more a biblical and honest attitude and close resembles to Cleric Edan's. *Simon Jerusalem uses his these move sets mirrors that of the Cleric Class from Dragon Nest mixed with Xing Cai's movesets from Dynasty Warriors, but his sword slash attack range is the same as Aruto's sword slash range. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Simon Side Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Four Heroes Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters